I wanna do something else, Damon
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Damon and Elena were spending the night together once again. They were watching a movie... or at least Elena was watching it. Damon only had one thing on his mind...


**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES : I wanna do something else, Damon**

 **Author : Maryline**

 **Date : August 2016**

 **As always, I don't own anything. I make no profit. This is just me writing for fun.**

* * *

Damon and Elena were spending the night together once again. They were watching a movie... or at least Elena was watching it. Damon only had one thing on his mind... He wanted to get physical. He found it hard to stay in place on the couch, he kept shifting and moving, trying to distract her. When nothing seemed to work he pulled her down and covered her lips with his.

"Ooh, okay," she said, surprised. She enjoyed the hungry kiss then went on watching the movie.

 _Damn_ , Damon thought before gently poking her. Nothing, no reaction. He sighed, then touched her hair and caressed her cheek to get her to look at him.

"So," he said looking at her that sexy way.

"So," she repeated. "Something bothering you?"

He sighed, "Wanna do something else?"

"I thought we decided to stay here and watch a movie tonight."

"I know, but I'm bored!" he complained. "I just want to do something else."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, curious.

He took her hand gently and with his fingers, lightly went up and down the arm, up to her elbow _._ "I was thinking..." he started to speak before being cut off.

She looked at his hand on her skin then looked up for a moment, "Yeah, yeah, I get it," she got up to leave, upset, but he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. _I didn't mean to upset you_ , he thought.

"Not now, Damon!"

"Why not? I'm into it," he replied as he tried to kiss her again.

"Oh, that's new!" She sighed. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm dating a perv!"

"It never seemed to bother you before," he teased.

"I'm serious, Damon!"

He took a step back, confused. What was with her tonight?! For a second Elena thought she saw something else in him, something like pain. Was it possible she hurt him?

"I thought you liked it, being with me, sharing things... feeling close..." he replied with his usual orgasmic eye wink as he nicely touched her thigh.

"Is that all there is to our relationship?" she complained out loud and sat back down on the couch. He quickly followed.

"Oh c'mon, what's with you today?" he shrugged, not understanding what was going on.

"I don't know what you mean, Damon, I just think that we could do something else for a change," she said without making eye contact. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm just a piece of meat to you! I want to do something different."

"Something different, umm, like what?"

"Let's go out. We could go dancing or something... do something new, see people… I don't know."

Damon didn't look too happy about the idea. "The only people I'm interested in right now is you," he grinned.

"Alright, I give up," she groaned, annoyed, shifted on the couch, arms crossed on her stomach.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that." He touched her face with the tip of his fingers and stared at her. "Give me a smile... please."

She didn't want to do what he asked. It was too easy. He just had to speak, his sexy voice was driving her crazy… and deep down he knew it, he knew the effect he had on her and it was driving her nuts. She wanted to give in so badly, but she had to be strong. She tried to focus on something else but he was touching her arm again and it felt nice. She enjoyed it, a lot. She could feel herself melting but tried hard not to smile. After a while, Elena looked up and could not resist Damon's charm any longer. _Damn those beautiful eyes_ , she thought! He had this thing in his eyes. So sexy yet dark and mysterious. Charming eyes, lips just waiting to be kissed...

"Elena, please, smile for me?"

"Why should I?" she still tried to resist.

"Um, because you want to?" he teased, slowly getting closer and gently kissed her neck.

She stared at him for a moment and shrugged. He smiled that wonderful smile of his. "Please..." he tried again.

She sighed, gave in and smiled at him. It obviously made him happy. He reached for her hand and their gazes met and locked, sweeping her out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion, like always. "Grab your coat we're going out," he whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"Really?" she asked, confused.

He took a deep breath and threw himself to his feet. "Sure, let's go dancing or something, I don't care, I just wanna be with you," he said as he smiled at her.

She didn't need to be told twice. She jumped at the occasion to finally do something else with him and grabbed her coat and purse. She hugged him tight and kissed him passionately.

"Now, that's more like it," he grinned. She gently punched him for saying that. He took her hand and led her outside.

She didn't really care where they were going or what they were going to do. She just wanted to do something else for a change. Something besides being skin on skin. Something normal people do. Go out, be around people, have fun. Even just sit in a park with Damon, holding hands, would make her happy.

Damon only seemed to want to spend time with Elena in bed. But Elena wanted to feel normal again, do normal things, not feel like they had to hide what they had together, what they shared. After all, Stefan knew about their relationship. It didn't mean he had to accept it but he knew about it so they didn't need to play hide and seek anymore.

They went dancing for what seemed like hours and Elena had what felt like the best time of her life. At first, Damon simply sat on a chair watching her. But she wouldn't let him be and it didn't take long before she begged him to join her on the dance floor.

"Pretty please?" she begged him.

"I'm not that easy!" He lied.

He didn't move and acted like he was ignoring her just so she would come closer to him. And it worked. He smiled as she bent down and kissed him. He then rubbed his finger over her pouty lips and jumped to his feet to dance with her. He quickly pulled her towards him. He was holding her tight and wouldn't let go. He didn't care that the music wasn't matching his moves. He just wanted to feel her body against his, real close. He brought his hand to the small of her back and pressed her closer as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her. His slightest touch sent shivers of pleasure through her entire body.

Damon didn't regret their decision to go out. Even if they weren't sharing intimacy at this very moment they were together and that was what mattered. They were dancing close. He admired her beautiful body as she was shaking her butt and he smiled. He felt happy, and so was she.

"How about we go watch the sun go down?" he proposed, hopeful.

"Great idea!" She couldn't believe her luck. He was different tonight; he really did want to spend time with her outside the sheets. She held his hand tight as he led them outside.

"I know just the place," he said as he found a perfect spot where they could sit on the grass and look at the sky without being bothered by other people.

"This is amazing," she replied as she took it all in, the landscape, the flowers, everything.

The sunset filled the entire sky with the deep color of rubies, setting the clouds ablaze. It looked like something you see on postcards.

"It's so beautiful," she said looking at the sky as she rested her head on his shoulder.

But he wasn't looking at the sky. He was staring at her, undressing her with his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he replied and kissed her.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena, you are mine, always and forever," he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled before falling asleep against him. He could feel her heat, smell her perfume… he enjoyed every second of her being asleep so close to him. _After all, it is good to do something different_ , he thought. _And the night isn't over yet…_ He grinned.

 **\- THE END -**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it :)** **English isn't my mother tongue, so please be nice.**


End file.
